In his arms is where i belong
by xoxolove24
Summary: mY FIRST fAN FIC, The Day Nina Will Never Forget   I DONT OWN HOA AND ANY CHARACTERS


**This is my First Fan Fic so sorry if its bad, please review and tell me if you want me to write more**

**- Thanks**

In his arms is where I belong.

I knew that since the first day we met, then we became great friends over the course of the mystery and I kind of fell for him. Hard. But before I get into that let me tell you about my self.

My Name is Nina Martin; I am 24 years old and engaged to the Greatest man in the whole entire Rutter. I have awesome friends. Amber, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, and of course the love of my life and best friend Fabian Rutter.

So here is where my story begins

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

**Beginning of Second Term (they are all 17)**

I love the smell of england air. I'm back i think to myself. i cant wait to get back to the house and see my friends and especially Fabian. Ive missed them all, summer was wayyyy to long in my opinion. My cab pulled, i got and was off to my favorite place in the whole world. Anubis House. IT took about 15 min but when i finally got there, i got out, got my stuff paid the taxi driver and was walking back up to my house. But before i even turned around i saw a flash of blond and pink and was tackled to the ground.

"NNNINNNNAAAA!" said my hyperactive British friend Amber.

"Amber its good to see you, but would mine letting me stand up."

"Oh sure thing Nina" amber saying getting off of me

"Thanks, so Nina, how are you and Fabian?" Amber saying with an intriguing look in her eyes while walking back to the house

"I don't really know, i mean we kissed at prom, but we haven't seen each other since." saying with a hint of sadness

"Oh okay, well he's he, go make a move" amber demanded pushing me into his room

**Fabian's POV**

I got to school, went to my room, unpacked and started to practice my guitar. I love my guitar, it helps me forget about all my problems. Right now I'm practicing a song that i wrote for Nina telling her how much i love her i want to be hers. I will never admit it but yes i am in love with Nina Martin. So I'm sitting there strumming my guitar and i hear Amber and Nina's voice. Nina's voice i so pretty its always filled with confidence, but I'm snapped out of my thought because Nina was just pushed into my room.

"Hey Nina" saying with a smirk on my face

"Oh, um, Hi" she says with the cutest little blush i have ever see

"How was your summer?"

"good, but can we talk?"

"yeah sure what about?" saying knowing what she is probably talking about

"well the um, er, kiss, um, at the dance."

"oh yeah well i, um, wrote you a song." see, but Im going to do this

"really" she said perking up right at that moment

"yeah"

here it goes

_Oh her eyes, her eyes_  
><em>Make the stars look like they're not shining<em>  
><em>Her hair, her hair<em>  
><em>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>  
><em>Yeah I know, I know<em>  
><em>When I compliment her<em>  
><em>She wont believe me<em>  
><em>And its so, its so<em>  
><em>Sad to think she don't see what I see<em>  
><em>But every time she asks me do I look okay<em>  
><em>I say<em>  
><em>When I see your face<em>  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>Her lips, her lips<em>  
><em>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<em>  
><em>Her laugh, her laugh<em>  
><em>She hates but I think its so sexy<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her every day<em>  
><em>Oh you know, you know, you know<em>  
><em>Id never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfect is what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>  
><em>So don't even bother asking<em>  
><em>If you look okay<em>  
><em>You know I say<em>  
><em>When I see your face<em>  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>Girl you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>When I see your face<em>  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause girl you're amazing<em>

**Nina's POV**

I started to cry a little, did he really mean this. It took All my courage but i kissed him to show him how much that meant. I put everything into that kiss. After a while we broke apart probably smiling like idiots.

"Nina, you mean everything to me, would do the honor of being my girlfriend?" did he just ask that, oh my ii fell like on cloud 9.

"That would be my pleasure" i said and with that I starting hugging him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow

* * *

><p>So there you have it the day i would never forgot, and i knew...<p>

In his arms is where i belong

**So what did you think?, review :)**


End file.
